hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1964 Atlantic deathicane season
The 1964 Atlantic deathicane season was the first Atlantic hurricane season where tropical cyclones are named using a naming list. It was near average, with 14 systems reaching at least tropical storm intensity. The hurricane season ran from June 1 and November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most deathicanes form in the Atlantic Ocean. The first system, Arlene, developed from a tropical wave on June 2. Deathicane Bill produced minor damage along the East Coast of the United States, primarily in Florida. Tropical Storm Dennis caused flooding due to torrential rainfall with damages totaling $1.01 million and no deaths. Deathicane Emily caused minor damage in North Carolina with damages to $5.43 million. The most notable storm is Deathicane Katrina, causing a total of 2.02 billion and 1,454 deaths along the coast of Texas. Another notable storm was Deathicane Jose, causing 19 deaths and about $6.42 million in damage with much of the damages in Florida. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:650 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1964 till:01/12/1964 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1964 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/1964 till:13/06/1964 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:28/06/1964 till:04/07/1964 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) from:07/07/1964 till:10/07/1964 color:TS text:Caroline (TS) from:15/07/1964 till:16/07/1964 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:18/07/1964 till:20/07/1964 color:TS text:Dennis (TS) from:02/08/1964 till:05/08/1964 color:C1 text:Emily (C1) from:08/08/1964 till:13/08/1964 color:C3 text:Floyd (C3) from:15/08/1964 till:20/08/1964 color:TS text:Gert (TS) from:25/08/1964 till:01/09/1964 color:C3 text:Harvey (C3) barset:break from:02/09/1964 till:05/09/1964 color:TS text:Irene (TS) from:09/09/1964 till:16/09/1964 color:C2 text:Jose (C2) from:21/09/1964 till:30/09/1964 color:C5 text:Katrina (C5) from:03/10/1964 till:07/10/1964 color:TS text:Lenny (TS) from:13/10/1964 till:16/10/1964 color:TS text:Megan (TS) from:02/11/1964 till:05/11/1964 color:TS text:Nate (TS) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1964 till:01/07/1964 text:June from:01/07/1964 till:01/08/1964 text:July from:01/08/1964 till:01/09/1964 text:August from:01/09/1964 till:01/10/1964 text:September from:01/10/1964 till:01/11/1964 text:October from:01/11/1964 till:01/12/1964 text:November Systems Tropical Storm Arlene Deathicane Bill Tropical Storm Caroline Tropical Storm Dennis Deathicane Emily Deathicane Floyd Tropical Storm Gert Deathicane Harvey Tropical Storm Irene Deathicane Jose Deathicane Katrina Tropical Storm Lenny Tropical Storm Megan Tropical Storm Nate Storm names The following names were used in the 1964 season. Storms were named using this list for the first time in 1964. The names not retired will be reused for the 1970 season. Names not assigned are marked in . Retirement The World Meteorological Organization retired one name following the season: Katrina. It was replaced with Katia for the 1970 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 1964 Atlantic deathicane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 1964 USD. Category:Inactive Seasons Category:Deathicane seasons